Tradgedy of Two Star Crossed Lovers
by aLLy596
Summary: I know you don't want to read another postprom thing, but this is different from the rest.


**This is after the season 2 finale. I was watching this video. It is a MUST SEE go to youtube and search "south of nowhere look through my eyes".**

**is the most awesome Spashley video ever. It made me cry. The story is kinda shabby, and the writing isn't my best but please read.**

**Just play this scene in your head and add emotions where you want. It helps the story. **

* * *

"THEN JUST DECIDE!!!" I yelled. 

Someone in the distance in the yelled 'gun'. I ducked down, but Ashley just stood there staring at me. She was frozen like time was non-existent.

She started to whisper, "Spence, I lo…"

Suddenly, she was hit by one of the flying bullets in the chest. She stumbled backwards and then fell forwards landing in front of me. I was in shock. I couldn't move.

Then everything finally caught up with me. "ASHLEYYYYY!!!!!!!" I screamed. I ran towards her and picked her head up and put it in my lap, stroking her blood-matted hair back.

"Shhh… Ash. Ashley. Everything going to be okay, just stay here. Please don't leave me."

Her eyes flickered open. "Spencer. I love you so much. There was no competition." She said sadly

"Don't talk like that. You're gonna be fine" I was now choking on my sobs.

"No. No I won't. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Never forget me. I want you to always remember that I love you and I will never stop."

I simply nodded. My ability to talk was gone. It was fading away along with everything else good in my life. I couldn't stand to see her like this. All my previous anger was forgotten. I looked away only so she wouldn't see me cry. I didn't want her to feel anything bad.

"Spence. Spencer look at me. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I… I love you…. Don't forget that. Don't forget."

I leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Never."

She squeezed my hand. "Don't use me as kitty litter or anything." She laughed a little causing her to cough, just like her joking in a serious moment.

"One last thing" She gestured for me to hand her her purse. I did. And she reached into it. Slowly, her hand shaking and covered in blood, she pulled out a little blue box. She was now having trouble talking due to the massive blood loss. "Spencer Carlin, I…I was going to use…(she paused to cough up blood – which made my heart break more) … this night to…ask you to…. (having more trouble breathing)… marry me someday, but since I didn't get the chance… please wear this as a promise---- to what could have been." She opened the box. And inside there was a thin, gold band with _"Forever and Always, Love Ash " _engraved in silver letters. I took the box, now not able to see with all the tears in my eyes.

"Ashley Davies I love you so much. And I wish we had more time, sob but we don't so, I'm sorry. I sorry I couldn't save you."

"Don't be… Spencer…" She closed her eyes and I felt her body go limp and her hand fall from mine.

"no. No. NO ASHLEY!!! You can't be gone. I… need you." I clung on to Ashley's empty body for dear life as the paramedics tried to pull me away. I jerked away from them. And cradled **my **Ashley. A crowd had formed around us and some had tears in their eyes. I looked around at the crowd and then down at the ring on my finger and finally at Ashley. My poor Ashley. I couldn't breath. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hi. As all of you may know my name is Arthur Carlin. My daughter, Spencer, and her girlfriend and love, Ashley Davies, were both wonderful people. They were full of life and promise and most of all love for each other. I only wish they could have been here longer to experience life." Mr. Carlin, dressed in black, standing on a windy hill top, turned to face the tombstones that were side by side "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He headed off the stage and the crowd at the funeral dispersed. 

Arthur hung back though. After Ashley had died, Spencer also passed away. There was no medical reason for her death, but he knew the real answer: Spencer died of a broken heart. Aiden ran away after the shooting and was never found. He never once tried to get in contact with the one he "loved", Ashley, his best friend, Spencer, or his girlfriend (or ex), Kyla.

Arthur knelt down between Spencer and Ashley's graves. "I really do wish that you had more time. I loved you both. And you would have been happy together."

As he walked down the hill to his car, he swore he heard the two lovers laughing and giggling. He turned back to face the graves as two figures walked off into the sunset, holding hands. One of them with a gold ring. Arthur smiled as he felt the winds change and a soft breeze speak "I love you too Spence."


End file.
